Playing with fire
by FreakyFeline
Summary: Edward has just recently moved in the city that never sleeps New York and hopes to strike a career in street photography when he unexpectedly becomes involved with a celebrity known as Roy Mustang, little does he know what he had bargained for. RoyEd AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The noon sun was fairly warm for the season of autumn, even though fresh wind was wheezing since the morning, and filling the streets with crimson leaves. Edward was sitting at an outdoor table of a cafeteria, in his oversized white and blue stripped shirt and denim jeans that reached up to his knees. He was slurping loudly his soda can, through his straw and his head was ducked in the magazine that he was reading, save for his little antenna that was sprouting out of the book.

"Brother'

A familiar voice brought him to attention as he reluctantly lifted his chin up while still holding the book in between his hands. The younger man smiled, running his hands through his short spiked blond hair. He was in his twenties but his sun gold eyes and oval face made him look much younger.

'I hope I'm not disturbing you' he said

'Oh not at all I was just…taking a break' Edward placed the book on the table and looked at his brother with a smile

Alphonse pulled back the chair and sat down joining Edward at the table. He placed his shoulder bag beside his feet. He was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt with a red t-shirt underneath and jeans. He made himself comfortable as he placed his elbows on the table and joined his fingers together.

'So what's new?' he inquired as he eyed Edward.

Edward crossed his arms and legs, as he lay back against the chair, he turned his attention briefly to the passing waiter but then he turned back to Alphonse.

'I'm doing well, yesterday Rebecca spent all morning in Central Park preparing and taking photos'

'Sounds very productive' Alphonse commented as he watched intently at his brother

'It was, honestly at first I thought it was going to be hard to produce good results from street photography in a busy city like this, but with her help I'm actually getting the hang of it' Edward replied

"That's really good to hear, I met her at the groceries this morning by chance and she's really nice, and was the one who called me out by name" Alphonse continued sounding surprised.

"She recognized you because she saw pictures of us back when we used to live in Germany, she says that we look a lot alike"

"That explains it, oh by the way she mentioned that there will be a photography exhibition next week"

"Ah yes Rebecca is pretty excited about it, she told me too, obviously, but I don't have as much enthusiasm since it is too fancy for my kind of thing, but she insisted on it, saying that it is a very avant-garde and unique aspect of photography, since both regards to fashion and photography and well we are in New York" Edward rested his cheek on his palm he didn't look quite very pleased about it

"I hope she doesn't get too much of her hopes up since you will probably try ditch halfway" Alphonse replied with a smirk on his face

"I shall do my best not to" Edward answered sticking his tongue out "I really need to be more involved in the social stuff, because since I work on my own I feel so detached, I know what goes on only through magazines and the TV" he continued sighing

''Well it would help you a little, especially with inspiration''

Alphonse lifted his arm when the waiter was passing by so that he could order something, usually his wife prepares him lunch (never mind that his co-workers tease him on that) but today she had to leave early. He ordered tea with ham and cheese sandwich while Edward ordered another soda while finishing his meal consisting of mashed potatoes and sausage.

"That is the news on my side, what about you brother?" Edward inquired raising slightly his eyebrow

"Not much really, we finally find a nice apartment on Parker's avenue, which is one block away from work. Winry wished that she could have a workshop as part of our house but you know that is really hard to find especially in such a crowded place."

"Isn't she working with Garfield or something?" Edward inquired as the waiter arrived to their table and placed the tea and soda respectively as ordered.

"Yes and she's pretty happy with it too, she was really worried about finding a job when we moved, but she still dreams to start a business on her own" Alphonse answered as he poured the hot water in his cup and dipped the teabag, making the water turn into a golden brown colour.

"That's good to hear, I really wish I could visit sometime!" Edward returned while sipping his can of soda

'We would love that, maybe over a weekend, but we first need to settle in you know, we haven't even furnished it yet' Alphonse replied

"An engineer and a mechanic huh, two geeks furnishing their new apartment, oh I would definitely like to see that" Edward remarked with a cheeky grin plastered on his face

"Yea…very funny" he muttered sarcastically but amused, Edward could not help himself but chuckle at that.

"That reminds me, you could lend a hand you know"

"Dude I'm a photographer not an interior designer you know!"

It was Alphonse turn to laugh to that comment. He definitely did not regret that he escaped his break time just to have lunch with his brother like the old times.

On his way back to his apartment he was carrying bags with groceries when he stopped at a magazine vender. The vender greeted Edward, since he bought magazines everyday from the same place, he was used to the young man. Edward greeted him back and wondered through the mass of magazines stacked neatly next to each other as they filled the whole panel of the stand. Books which ranged from cooking to fashion magazines, there was one particular that caught his eye, it had the cover of a handsome looking man in tie and suit, he had black hair and almond shaped eyes. He was the kind that probably had many women swooning over him.

Edward shrugged and turned the pages looking through the articles inside that magazine, and found that in the middle section there was an interview with the man on the cover, he continued flipping through a few more articles then he bought it and tugged it in the bag between milk and a bag of apples. He took the subway train which moved out of the busy urban area and headed to his neighbourhood. He then walked a few blocks to his place which was one floor maisonette.

His apartment was a large room which seemed like it had a very old structure. The ceiling was high up and it had large window panels which were pushed open from the bottom and because it was an old place some of them couldn't be budges and the walls were made of bricked stones, it was a wonder how he could find a place like this. In this large space he filled most of his important living components, the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom.

The kitchen was beside the entrance door; equipped with all its needs and also a counter that extended like a bar, besides that it had a large brown couch facing the TV set which had a video game console underneath, behind the couch there was a round table which Edward uses it more as a place to set up his photos rather then eating. Finally there was the bed which stood under one of the large windows, it had a nightstand on one side and a stereo on the other. He had various posters hanging as well as large photographic prints. The only things that were divided in other rooms were the bathroom and his office/computer room.

He wished that he had a dark room to develop traditional photography but he knew that was very hard to build and expensive, besides he is working more often with digital media these days. He placed the bags on the counter and kicked his shoes off, he started placing the groceries back in their place.

After he finished, he switched on the TV and sat down on the couch taking his newly bought magazine with him. He crossed his legs and started reading when the doorbell rang. He groaned and sat up placing the magazine on the coffee table, he walked lazily to the door wishing he would be rather alone, he checked through the peephole and then he opened the door.

Rebecca was standing on the other side with her cheerful smile, her long black hair was pleated and she was wearing a beret over her head slightly titled to one side.

"May I come in?" she said placing her hands behind back

'Sure" he stepped out of the doorway as she strolled in

"What brings you here?" Edward muttered as he stuck his hands in his pocket. The woman pulled her scarf off and placed it on the hanger.

"I've got loads of things to tell you" she said as she lounged on the couch crossing one leg over the other. She was wearing a light turtle neck sweater and jeans with buckled boots that go up to the calf.

Edward walked behind the counter "coffee?" "Thanks" she replied "So tell me"  
Edward said as he filled the kettle with water "You know about event that I've been telling you about?" "Yes" "Well the host is also the president of a very prestigious fashion magazine called Capitales" she said as she turned a little resting her arm on the top of the couch "And?" he continued as he finished making the coffee "He opened applications for photographers" "so?" Rebecca let out a shrugged "Come on! You know what that means!"

Edward walked around the counter with two mugs and joined Rebecca on the couch. "You know that it is not the subject of my interest" he said mildly annoyed. He gave one cup to Rebecca and held his between the palms of his hands as he puffed the heat off from his cup. "I know that but you got to try, if you want to be recognized you have to take whatever chance you get, even if you don't like them sometimes" shifted a little to the side facing her friend and took the cup by the ear

"I don't work like that" Edward replied stubbornly as he gazed intently as the cup. Rebecca sighed and dug her hand into her handbag to pull out a white sheet of paper which she placed it on the coffee table with a thud. "Well here it is a friend's humble advice" He unwinds his arms and picked the paper, sighing heavily. Rebecca turned her gaze towards the magazine that was left on the coffee table, she picked it up.

Her round brown eyes seemed to become wider when she looked at the cover. "This is it!" she said happily, Edward tilted his head looking puzzled. She turned the cover towards him holding it in front of him "Capitales! The magazine I was telling you about, oh and that reminds me of a little scoop" she said there was an edge in her voice, sounding very mischievous, she placed the side of her hand next to her mouth as if she was going to say a secret. He simply raised an eyebrow wondering what she was excited about

"You know this guy on the cover?! He's Roy Mustang, he's quite popular model, and he is going to be at that event" she said "isn't he handsome?"  
She said elbowing her friend, but Edward rolled his eyes in response. "Oh come on you like guys, so why are you so cold?" Rebecca said pouting with a disappointed look on her face "Because I'm gay doesn't mean I swoon over the next guy in a suit and a handsome face unlike…" before he could finish his sentence he felt a sharp hit on his head "Oww..." he glared at her as he rubbed the aching spot which had been hit by the magazine she was holding.

"By the way how you do expect me to be hired to such a chic magazine when if I don't have any experience in fashion" Edward asked as he looked over the application again "you can never know, at least you can gain some experience if you get this job, you have degree in the subject so there is no particular reason you shouldn't try" Rebecca replied "You know it's not that simple, there's a huge difference between what I do and what they would ask me to do" Edward continued "but you are a freelance photographer looking for a job" Rebecca insisted in a matter of fact way. Edward shrugged, he couldn't just win this argument with her "fine" he said at last "I will give it a shot" he slumped his head in defeat

"As your protégé I'm so proud of you!" Rebecca stretched her arms to hug Edward with pouting face.

"So, was that all you wanted to tell me?" Edward inquired as he finished his tea

"Yea and also would you like to hang out for a bit?"

A woman dressed in formal attire shrugged irritably when she watched her client idling by the corridor, talking to a female staff. He was standing his back at her, elbowing the wall and his other hand stuffed in his pocket. She marched out of the office right to where he was, her heels clicking as she made a halt. She placed her fist in front of her lips and coughed.

"Really, a beautiful woman like you is not working as a model here?" The man spoke not noticing the eerie glare he was getting from her stern brown eyes

The woman that he was talking to, blushed at his words "No I'm in the editorial section"

She coughed louder. He turned around and a cold shiver ran down his body from head to toe when he found her standing right behind him with a stern disapproval look on her face. He knew he was getting in to trouble

"Oh hello Riza' he said in a cheery tone, attempting to evade the verbal berating that he was going to get later.

'You have work sir" she stated firmly and calmly, holding a stack of file on one hand and the other on her hips

"I have to go for now, I'll catch up with you later at lunch" he said to the woman who he was talking too, she just nodded in response.

He followed Riza while he waved a little and winked at the woman he was talking to a moment before, she giggled in response. It took Riza's willpower not to grab him by the ear and drag him all the way to the office.

"I thought that photographer hasn't arrived yet" the man said indignantly as he plopped on the couch and crossed his legs, his arms widespread on the back of the couch

"Yes but I hope you didn't forget about your busy schedule" Riza said as she put down her file and took her seat dragging it closer to the desk. She pulled out her reading glasses putting them over the bridge of her nose. He smiled when he watched her, confirming to himself that her stoic manner was one of her greatest charm.

She cleared her throat before starting "Les Capitales are advertising on a brand new company that make ties and they want you to make a debut of their merchandize"

"So basically all I need to do is just being photographed in different ties?" he intercepted, but did not really look very interested

"It's a company from France and they are manufactured for tailored suites all over the world, but they are going to be launched in New York, it is profitable both for you, the magazine and the company"

"From the sound of it you already decided, so are you telling me all of this?"

She frowned "let me finish first, you know that since our president is actually French he likes making close ties with his native country, he helps new companies making their debut and they help him with profiting and keeping his magazine up to date"

"You lost me after you mentioned president" he said in a sarcastic tone

"I'm telling you what there is in the document that you supposed have read yesterday" she stated in an annoyed voice

"Alright alright fine" he said dejectedly

"Next" she flipped the next batch of papers

"There's a next?" Roy said, wishing he could get away instead

"Yes or else there will be no lunch" she said with out looking at him, but she could hear a grunt sounded coming from her male counterpart.

"The Fashion art photography event of next week you need to prepare a speech"

"Why?"

"Because you are the representing model of the contributor" she stated

'Dear president why does he likes making my life so terrible?'

"I'll order a pack of tissue with your cashmere suit for the event" she replied sarcastically, he chuckled in response

"What shall I say anyway?"

"Nothing big, just a speech on the behalf of the magazine"

"Alright I will work on that, but you know I'm not good with speeches"

"Yes it will give you good time for practice then"

"You must work for Satan on part-time bases Ms Hawkeye"

"Please refrain yourself from being so melodramatic" she feigned annoyance, but in truth she was smiling.

Later that day, they went to the studio for photo shooting male autumn fashion wear. It was one of the three things Roy listed as what he enjoyed most. Formerly because he always loved wearing clothes that made him feel and look good, and that was a pioneer reason which contributed to his fashion career. He admitted that he enjoyed attention too, and that makes him stand out of the crowd, it gives him a gratifying feeling whenever he walks down a street and feels the eyes of people staring at him. Especially because his face is now the most prominent in the magazine covers, though he is starting to feel that he and his persona are becoming two very different people.

He walked out of his changing room dressed on one of the attires that were ready for him, and stole a flirty wink to the make-up artist that was passing by. He walked up to the set up stage looking out at the blinding light of the sophisticated camera equipment. He closed his eyes and concentrated for work.

In the distance there was a woman who stood on the back by the door. She had her arms crossed and her back leaning against the wall. She looked like she was just observing from afar. The camera flashed in instant, making his eyesight hazy, but he saw an unmistakable familiar figure standing there across the room. His lips parted slightly as if he wasn't expecting to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xxx

Author's note: In this chapter it has a reference to line of a song *hint* Alanis Morissette sings it. Can you guess? XD

xxx

In between the sessions, Roy walked over the woman who was standing there right from the beginning.

"Why are you here?" he said sounding dismayed.

''You left me without as much as a reason why!'' she said angrily pointing her finger at him.

''I did I told you it wasn't working anymore''

''Since when? You went to decide all on your own!''

''Look what are you expecting from me? I already told you I am sorry'' she shrugged her arms dejectedly

''Just letting you know that I am not going to fade away as soon as you close your eyes and you know it'' that was all she said and she marched out of the studio.

"What was that about?" Riza asked as she walked to him placing her hands on her hips.

"I had a little bit of business to talk about" he said smiling but there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. In the years she had been working for him, she learned to read him very easily, and he wasn't going to fool her. She decided that she shouldn't press on the matter for now and instead she told him the photographers are waiting for him.

It was almost four o'clock when Roy reached his office again. He took out a bottle of whiskey which he keeps in his cabinet and a glass. He sat down on the couch taking a sip. Luckily Riza left for some other work, or else she would probably given him a lecture about it, but he really needed some alcohol for the day. He leaned back against the couch and let the sharp taste of the alcohol wash his taste buds. He started to unwind a little bit because his shoulders were starting to ache and his legs started to feel heavy. He looked down at the golden brown liquid that swirled in his glass and rested his cheek with the palm of his other hand.

His thoughts started to wonder hazily in his head, ever since he came from Germany he was a young enthusiastic man looking for a job that will promise him success, indeed he did achieve all that, and yet he was still unhappy. He could date any girl he wished if he wanted to, and he made a prominent spot in the career of fashion. Frustrated, he pulled off his shoes, throwing them haphazardly at the foot of the couch. He placed his feet on the coffee table and loosened his tie. He was about to close his eyes when a loud noise interrupted him as if someone has just barged in. He was startled and looked up to find a young man looking at him, wearing casual and unmatched clothing. The boy looked lost and he clearly did not belong here. He shrugged annoyed at his presence,

"What do you want?"

xxx

Edward rushed to the Capitales office building, which he just learned that it was more like an endless labyrinth of offices and hallways. He was already late for the interview and the fact that he had to browse his way to the room where the interview will take place, did not help him either. He was lost and he didn't know who to ask, because there were many people passing by, busy with their work and probably didn't wish to be stopped by some newbie for directions that some probably didn't know either. Regardless of the many setbacks he kept making his way through the never-ending offices, hallways and elevators in hope that he will eventually stumble in the right place.

But he didn't,

Edward was about to open his mouth, when the man shot him a look that said ''you have no business away please leave'' He tried to swallow the irritation because of the man's attitude, and instead of letting it get to his head, he took a deep breathe and tried to be civil.

"Can you help me sir?"

The man raised an eyebrow, he looked like he was taking a break of some sort (even though it was long due from lunchtime) and looked even less interested in helping him, 'boy this is going to be a long day' he thought to himself.

"Please?"

The man turned his head around, not even saying a word. Edward clenched his fists, wanting to sock that smug off his face and teach him a lesson or two about respect. At this point, much to his dismay he just have to turn around and leave, since the man made it quite clear that he wasn't going to answer. He pivoted towards the door and was heading out when he was stopped by a deep voice from behind him.

"What is it?"

'Well at least had the decency to answer, terribly lacking of manners but at least he replied.' He sighed and turned around to face the man.

"Can you please tell me where the room 212, for an interview" he said sighing softly

"Down this hallway to the left" he replied

Edward was about to rush to the place when he was stopped in his tracks again

"Not even a thank you?" the man said in a mocking voice as he stood up holding a glass of whiskey in his hand

A vein popped on Edward's forehead and gritted his teeth, trying not to aggravate the moment.

"Oh excuse me Mister taking it easy, if you didn't answer me already and stop wasting my time I wouldn't have to be as late as I already am!" Edward replied in a very angry voice. Edward turned back to the door and rushed out of the office, marching his way to his destination, with his head down and his fists clenched on both of his sides.

He felt a little guilty that he didn't thank him for helping him out, after all he could have just left him wander aimlessly through this place. He still felt guilty even though, the guy was being a totally jerk too, playing him out for his own amusement, when he was already frustrated of being late. He tried to push back those feelings and clear his mind, preparing himself for the interview.

xxx

"What's so funny?"

Riza asked curiously as she watched him placing his hand over his forehead brushing some of his black bangs back and laughing heartily.

"Just someone passed by who was quite an oddball" he said as he lay back against the couch

Riza looked back at the door and turned her eyes back on him 'I didn't see anyone'

"Oh well, have you finished your paperwork?" Roy continued as he crossed his legs

"Yes there's still plenty to do" Riza replied in a matter of fact way. She ignored the groan from her male counterpart, and walked over to the desk.

xxx

Edward felt relieved when the interview was over. He walked out of the damn building and was going for the closest cafeteria he could find to buy a big cup of hot coffee, when he was on his way, his cell phone rang,

"Yes?"

"Edward, please can you come to the hospital?" Winry's voice sounded urgent from the other end

"What happened?" Edward felt his heart skipping a beat.

"I don't know, I had a call from work and they told me to hurry up to the hospital" she sounded like she was panicking, and Edward felt the same way but he refused to let it get the best of him, calm down it may not be as bad

"Are you heading there now?" he said trying to sound as calm as he could muster

"Yes, where are you? I'll come and pick you up and we'll head to the hospital right away" Winry replied in a determined voice

Edward told her the address and then he went to buy a take away coffee and waited at the point of meeting, which was in front of the Golden theatre.

This was going to be one bad day

He pondered to himself as he watched masses of cars and taxes passing by, trying to recognize the familiar car that Winry drives.

xxx

Winry was tending to one of her clients who lost his leg in a car accident. She gave him a wooden leg as a temporary replacement but she is working on a metallic prototype which she would replace more permanently and efficiently then the current one. She was taking extra measurements to finish the model she was working on when Garfiel walked to her working area.

"Do you have a minute please?" the man was buff but he walked in little paces swinging his hips like a lady. He twirled his long and very well groomed moustache; it was a habit of his when he is worried about something. She looked up a bit annoyed, she hated being interrupted when she was working.

"Yes?" she said as she continued working on the automail, tying up some screws and checking if the joints are flexible enough.

"You have a phone call dear, from at your husband's work, it's important" he replied not really specifying why it was important, but he sounded troubled.

''Ok'' she said placing the prototype leg on the table and stood up

"Sorry I will be back in a minute" she said to her client and followed Garfield to the office.

The office was a small space with a desk and a computer, it had several cabins but the place was stacked with papers, and paper notes stuck to a wooden board on the wall. She walked to the phone and picked up the receiver

"Hello?"

"Madam Elric?"

'"Yes it is me" she found it strange that it wasn't Alphonse

"I'm sorry to tell you this but there had been accident and your husband was taken to hospital"

She didn't say anything at first, she just froze, taking in the news, she felt she couldn't hold the receiver well; her hands were trembling.

"Will he be ok?" she asked anxiously

"I don't know sorry, you should visit him at the hospital Madam" he replied

"Alright thank you" she then answered and placed the received back in its holder. She turned around and leaned on the counter trying to hold control of the fear that was creeping onto her but she tried to remain calm and collect her thoughts. She wished she could just drop everything and head straight to hospital but she had a client and she had to tell Edward about it too. She took a deep breath and decided to tell Garfiel who turned pale on hearing the news, he ushered her to leave immediately and let him take care of the client. She pulled off her bandana and grabbed her bag and jacket, on her way out to her car she pulled out her cell phone and called Edward.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xxx

Author's note: I apologize that this chapter is rather short, but I had to stop it at a certain point for a reason xD

xxx

The large staircase that led to the entrance hall was filled with men and women elegantly dressed and waiting in their line for their tickets to be punched, and there were more arriving in that early evening; some by taxis, and others by their expensive cars. A couple in particular had just walked out of their taxis, but looked rather out of place. Edward was wearing white shirt without a tie and a dark blue blazer over it with matching wide pants, and a black overcoat, while Rebecca was wearing an elegant v shaped cocktail dress with peephole shoes, matching clutch handbag, and a coat hanging over her shoulder. She took Edward's arm and tried to balance because she wasn't used in wearing high heeled shoes, and Edward couldn't help but smirk and shake his head ''you are hopeless…why on earth are…?!'' ''Just shut it'' Rebecca broke off and sent a glare in his way.

The two made their way behind the people in the waiting line ''Aww man this is going to take forever!'' Edward said pouting as he watched the long line of people waiting before their turn

''Complaining like an old man won't make us reach the line sooner'' Rebecca teasingly poked at her friend

''It's not like we are VIP or anything, so we have to suck it up'' Rebecca looked amused as the blond stuck his hands in his pockets with a pout on his face.

The raven haired woman started fidgeting with her fingers, as she remembered that she was meant to ask him about something ''by the way how is your brother?'' she asked ''you told me he was at the hospital the other day''

Edward's expression became more serious ''he's fine, he had an accident involving an overheated machine and when he went to fix the wires he got a mild shock, he lost consciousness and taken to hospital but other than he didn't sustain any injury'' the blond looked genuinely worried about it

''Sounds like he has a pretty dangerous job'' Rebecca said with a concerned voice

''Yea, he could have had a job behind a desk for all I know, but he's like his wife, he loves working with his hands; constructing, fixing, repairing and stuff like that''

''Those two are meant for each other alright'' Rebecca replied smiling warmly at the thought

''Is he home now? I should visit him sometime''

''Yea he was released from hospital a few days ago, and that makes the two of us'' Edward replied ''Good, then it is settled''

xxx

The building was a contemporary gallery, it was built on unique circular structure, its façade was painted white but it started to turn eggshell due to the city pollution. It consisted of five storeys high with a glass roof and walls on the top floor where the exhibition was taken place. The glass plane made the dark blue sky visible, a blue ocean with scattered stars stretched above their head and gave it somehow a mystic aura. The spacious floor was wholly dedicated for this exhibition and it also had a mini bar at the entrance. Professional photographers, fashion enthusiasts, people who work in the fashion industry, fashion magazines editorials, journalists were all present and eager for this event to unfold, somewhere checking the panels, while others were leisurely taking a drink from the mini bar and chatting. The handsome model and his agent had just arrived. Roy just bought two drinks, and then he pushed among the crowd with the slim glasses in his hand, it was still early and yet it felt like it was already on full house.

He made his way to the familiar looking blond woman on the opposite side as she was talking to an associate. He walked to her and handed one of the glasses to her, she looked up taking it into her hands.

''Thanks'' Riza said as she mildly lifted the bottom of her glass until the red liquid wetted her lips, and took a sip. She was dressed in a black halter neck dress with a slit on the side that goes from her thigh down and her hair was tied into a bun, it suited her very much.

''Excuse me'' she politely nodded to the man she was talking to and turned to Roy as she tugged his arm and walked to the side of the room.

The blond manager waved her forefinger at him ''the boss is coming soon so please try to behave yourself until then'' he gave her an innocent wounded look and she rolled her eyes in response.

''Don't worry I'm not going to cause you any trouble my dear'' but she often felt she was more of a babysitter then a manager

It was often than not Roy had the tendency to flirt with female strangers during public events, and then wonder off to somewhere with her. It was for this reason that he gained the notoriety of being a womanizer, and being in such a competitive business it was not healthy to take unnecessary risks and give way scandals and gossip to the media. Journalists would make up lies about the personal lives of celebrities if they don't get their hands on anything, let alone if they had a reason to, but the handsome model seemed to be unaware of this or maybe he just didn't care. In the few years that he moved to New York, his relationships limited to just few dates and one night stands, he believed that he was satisfied by just that. On many occasion if it wasn't for Riza, he would have been in trouble many times in past.

''Don't worry I won't be of any trouble my dear manager'' he then said with a smirk, but she crossed her arms and gave him a scrupulous look.

xxx

Rebecca and Edward made their way in, Edward walked timidly behind his friend and looked around the place. Rebecca was stopped by an old colleague and friend, whom Edward didn't know and as the two were catching up, he felt uneasy and felt awkward in joining the conversation. He just stood quiet by Rebecca's side and looked around, but all that he could see were people who wore unfamiliar faces, gathered into groups talking to each other, until in an instance he caught a glimpse of a handsome looking man standing a few meters away from him, there was something about him that he could not quite put a finger on. It was a strange feeling that took hold of him that he didn't know what it was; maybe it was just curiosity, or just boredom.

He told Rebecca he was going to get a drink, but instead of heading to the open bar, he followed the man, pushing among the people who were standing in his way. The man stopped beside the stairs, he was wearing a simple black suit and with wide pants, though his shirt was opened down a few buttons, his neck and torso were exposed which left a sexy a naughty image inside the blond's head. Edward blushed and tried not to delve into such thoughts and he stretched his neck to take a better view. The mysterious man's head was turned to the lady he was talking to, his velvet black hair groomed neatly black and a few bangs fell over his forehead, he was gorgeous, but Edward couldn't see his face clearly.

The moment he was going to make a step to look closer he felt someone pulling him with a jolt, he turned glaring at the person it was Rebecca. ''why are you wandering off on your own?'' the black haired woman cheekily grinned.

Edward grunted loudly and took a moment to catch yet another glimpse of the man but his heart sunk when he realized that the man wasn't there anymore.

''What's wrong?'' Rebecca raised an eyebrow in question when she read a look of disappointment on his face.

''Nothing'' he replied sulkily and hurriedly walked away followed by his puzzled friend, who could not figure out what he was up to.

Half an hour later, the two friends walked around the exhibition and were sightseeing the panels with large prints of photos. There was a wide variety of range, it was not a simply a matter of taking a picture of a model with the latest fashion, it also demonstrates skills of the photography in the style and method which this print was produced, fashion industry requires professional photographers, however this event was gathered to make a step ahead, the objective was to combine artistic photography with fashion in a creative way.

Rebecca watched the series of prints in admiration and appreciation while Edward had been quiet and absentminded, he did not pay attention to the show and made no sly comments about Rebecca's demeanor, he just walked by with his hands tucked in his trouser pockets and his head bent down. Rebecca did not quite investigate into it, because as many times Edward just shuts off with saying that he is fine, but if she didn't know any better she would guess that he was love struck.

Edward knew it was rather silly that he would be hung up on some guy he doesn't even know, yet there was a side in himself which he couldn't quite put at ease. He wanted to know who that guy was, he wanted to get closer to him, to talk to him and confirm that it wasn't an illusion that he built inside his head, it was as if he had pins and needles in his body. Edward wasn't one who believed in love at first and all that lovey dovey stuff, he always liked to think that everything had a scientific explanation. He remembered back in college how much he loved his lessons in the lab, with the long tailed white coat and thick safety glasses during chemistry classes. Chemistry; yes, that was it, exactly was going on when he saw that man.

He wished he was able to leave Rebecca's side (with a reasonable explanation to avoid suspicion) and look for him. In his mind he was trying to think of an excuse in order for him to do so, but at the same time he was mentally cursing himself on how stupid he was being, since when he was so lovesick?. Everything went blank when he saw the familiar figure standing in front of one of the panels ahead. He did not say anything and he just left. Rebecca was going to say something to Edward and when she turned to look to her side she saw no one. She blinked and looked around but he wasn't there.

'What the..?'

This was the chance, he thought to himself, he felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He froze to the spot when the man he admired for the past half an hour had looked directly at him. He could see his face clearly now, it was the same guy from that incident in the office

''Are you stalking me now?'' he said half mockingly

Edward was about to say something, but no word came out came from his lips, his mind went blank and his face was burning. He felt so mortified that he wished the earth engulfed him whole.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

xxx

Roy titled his head slightly as he watched the boy's cheeks turn red, it seems like he didn't realize that it was a joke, _or did it hit a nerve_? There was a moment of awkward silence and the blond decided to turn to make his leave. Roy excused himself to the lady he was talking to and followed Edward

''hold on'' the raven haired said stopping the other from his tracks by grabbing his wrist

'I didn't mean to offend you, I am Roy Mustang and you?'' the black haired continued, Edward stopped in his tracks and turned his head around, his eyebrows arched above his golden eyes and his lips parted with a look of surprise. _There was something oddly charming about him_, Roy thought to himself. The handsome model stretched his hand out to shake hands with Edward.

''I'm Edward Elric'' he replied and Roy noticed that he spoke in fluid English but with a hint of foreign accent. Edward returned the gesture by shaking his hand with his, the man before him had warm large hands, when Edward let go he rubbed the back of his head trying not to look directly to him, it was certainly a strange turn of events.

''What brings you here?'' he casually asked as he casually placed his hand in his pockets.

''Well…a friend of mine had two tickets and invited me to this exhibition'' Edward replied, deciding that was better to leave the part where he actually didn't want to attend.

''Are you interested in this kind of business? Oh yes you had an interview two weeks ago I remember, so are you an editor?''

Edward shook his head ''I'm a photographer actually''.

Roy rose an eyebrow ''A photographer?…I see''

''what's that supposed to mean?'' Edward replied with a suspicious look

''it's nothing, how did you go with your interview?''

''Well, the interview went well'' Edward replied crossing his arms ''but I didn't get the job'' he continued as a matter of fact

''oh I'm sorry to hear that'' Roy replied

''It's alright, it's not like I was hanging on a thread to get this job anyway'' Edward shrugged his shoulders ''so what about you? Are you some kind of a big shot?'' Edward eyed a curious look at him,

Roy chuckled in response ''something like that, well I work in an agency called Capitales as a fashion model''.

Edward remembered the main article of the magazine he bought, a two pages in the middle section featuring an interview a front page shot of this man who was standing right before him in flesh and bones, _Rebecca would melt like butter if she's hear right now_ he thought to himself and he was kind of glad that she wasn't.

Another awkward silence followed and Edward kept staring at the floor (still feeling mortified about the incident earlier) and he started having mixed feelings about him; the first time they met, Edward found him annoying and yet this time he fell for someone whom he mistook Roy for a stranger! He hated the silence that was pending over their heads, until the model decided to speak up.

''You know usually the people around me can't take their eyes of me when I walk by, so what is so interesting that you'd rather stare at the floor?''

Even though Edward wasn't looking at him he knew that Roy was smirking as he said that, his voice had a haughty tone. ''Very modest'' the blond muttered sarcastically, truth to be told he didn't want to look at him, he knew he would blank, if he gazed directly at him. Roy bent a little forward and nudged Edward's chin with his forefinger making him look up, his eyes met with his large golden eyes that looked back at him in an expression of innocence, his cheeks were rosy, but his eyebrows curled to the centre just above his nose. He had this appeal of an honest boy with a defiant and tough attitude, Roy smiled to himself finding him more and more intriguing. The photographer then changed seemed to be contemplating about something because he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

''Do you have relatives from abroad?'' he asked out of the blue which took Roy off guard, and he was at loss of what to say for a moment, it baffled him how this young man shoots his question right out of nowhere but hits right through some truth as if he had some kind of insight.

''Well I was born in Germany but I moved to New York two years ago'' he replied, figuring to himself that there was no point in hiding it, it wasn't a secret. Edward flashed him a surprised look, his eyes went wide and gleaming and his lips slightly parted, Roy thought to himself that it was a delightful sight.

''I am from Germany too!'' he exclaimed with a hint of excitement in his voice, ''I moved six months ago'' he said lowering his voice, trying to control his emotions.

Roy started asking him about his hometown, and Edward seemed to have loosened up a bit and answered to whatever questions Roy had. They discussed about their past, their favourite local food and places, and for the first time in a long time Roy felt somehow at ease. Knowing that there is someone else out there who has the same connection to his birthplace. It wasn't that he never visited Germany, he tried to whenever he was on vacation, but it gave him a homey feeling, having someone to talk to about it, and even if he wasn't aware of it, Edward felt the same way. It was private communication between two people. Edward felt like he was lost in time while talking to him, it was a strange feeling, as if it didn't matter anymore that they were at the event and that in the end, Roy was a smug, annoying big-shot with a god complex

However, their conversation was cut off when Riza came along, glaring at the black haired man. ''Hello Riza'' he said in a casual manner though he had the face of someone who had been caught red-handed. ''I have been looking all over for you, don't forget that you have to make that speech'' she stated as she crossed her arms

''yes yes I haven't forgotten that, I was just making conversation with this young man'' his black eyes turned and looked at Edward.

The photographer looked flustered when he realized that he was suddenly introduced in to the conversation, he gave a shy smile at Riza.

''I'm afraid I have to borrow him'' Riza said in a friendly way as she pulled Roy's arm.

He seemed to be reluctant to actually leave, though Edward wasn't sure it was because he was enjoying the conversation or he just doesn't want to do the speech. The handsome black haired man pulled out a business card from the inner pocket of his jacket and gave it to him.

''If you want we can meet sometime for a cup of coffee or something'' The photographer looked back at him with an astounded look on his face. It almost felt like it was a date.

Edward pushed off those thoughts from his mind the same way Roy was pushed by the blond haired woman off from the place they were standing. The photographer decided that he should check where Rebecca was since she was most likely worried about him. He hovered around the place, but he did not pay attention that much to the exhibition, even though it was supposed to be the hot topic of the evening. His mind was filled with thoughts, how this strange encounter with the man named Roy Mustang, up until now he never bothered much about celebrities and models for cover magazines, it felt surreal.

''Where on earth have you been?!'' the piercing familiar voice brought him back to reality he turned to find his friend rushing to him.

''Sorry Rebecca I kind of got lost'' Edward felt guilty to lie to her but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, at least not for now.

She let out a shrug and frowned ''geesh do I have to keep you on a leash?'' she muttered crossing her arms ''there's lot of people gathering at the centre of the hall, I was going to check it out'' she continued

''I'm really sorry but it's getting late and I'm tired'' Edward said

''it's not even midnight yet and we need to call the taxi driver'' Rebecca said looking puzzled

''look I'm going to get a cab to home ok?'' Edward hoped that she wouldn't press on the issue

Luckily she opened her mouth but all she said was ''good night'' touching his shoulder

''You too'' he said and he left journeying his way through the crowd to find the exit.

xxx

Edward was lazying on a relatively normal Sunday afternoon. He was sitting down on his favourite spot on the couch with his arm resting on the couch's arm, lounging and rather bored. The television set was on random channel but Edward wasn't paying attention to it at all. All that he could think of was whether he would take the chance and call the man named Roy for a 'casual' meeting. He wasn't sure if it was right, surely there was no crime in calling up someone who offered you his number? But at the same time he reasoned why would a supermodel like him have anything better to do then to spend a Sunday with some photographer he just met? Edward shrugged and bent forward to pick up Roy's business card from the coffee table. _Fuck it_ he thought to himself, _might as well try rather then wasting any more time by _just pondering on the couch. He stood up and walked to his cordless phone which was hanging on the kitchen wall. He pulled the receiver and dialed the number, the phone started beeping waiting for him to pick it up but it didn't. Edward leaned his shoulder onto the wall waiting patient, _maybe he is busy_ he thought himself, but he wondered what could be so engaging on a Sunday afternoon.

Edward was going to resolute to call him some time later when a crackle sound came from the other end of the receiver followed by a voice

''Hello?'' ''It's me Edward Elric, listen are you free today?'' he said casually

''Edward?'' Roy muttered in a low voice as if he just woken up

''Yes we met at the photography exhibition last week''

''I met a lot of people that night'', Edward's heart sank the moment he realized that he didn't even remember him

''Well, I'm the photographer from Germany, we met once before in, in the Capitales offices''

''ah yes I remember, what can I do for you?'' he started to feel very foolish, perhaps calling him was a bad idea after all.

''You gave me your business card so I thought you might want to join me for lunch'' his question was followed by a pause, he now hated himself for sounding so clingy

''sure'' they set up a meeting place and time and then he hung up.

xxx

The cell phone hummed in the perfectly still room, Roy groaned and tried to ignore it in hope that it would stop. It didn't help the pounding in his head, he groaned in his pillow as he laid on his stomach. Despite he waited patiently for the buzzing to stop, it kept on going until he gave up and stretched his arm to pick up the phone of the night side table. He propped himself up with an elbow when he brushed against something warm, he looked to his side to find a woman sleeping naked next to him. It took much effort to recall what happened that night so he decided to leave that later. He picked up his phone and pressed the button to receive the call and placed it next to his ear ''hello?'' He sat on the edge of the bed, his naked feet touching the cold floor and the sheet pulled over his lap to cover his naked body.

The voice from the other end sounded vaguely familiar, but it took way too much process for someone who had just woken up, however he could not remember the name Edward even though he did try to remember him. He started a resolute that perhaps it is better that he should stop giving his business cards to people. The rest of the conversation followed by setting up the meeting, he then hung up and felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He turned his head to see the woman embracing him with a sleepy smile.

''Good morning'' she muttered

''good morning to you'' he replied and kissed her on the lips.

''I have somewhere to go, so I need to get ready'' she gave him a disappointed look

''I was hoping you take me to shopping today'' he unhooked her hands from his waist

''something came up so I'll make it up to you next time ok?''

She seemed satisfied with that because she didn't say anything further. He walked to the bathroom which was door to door with the bedroom.

''going to take a shower?'' she asked

''yes'' he answered

''want to join in?'' she smirked and followed him.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xxx

Edward was on his second banana frappe when he was starting to doubt whether or not Roy Mustang will make his appearance. He gazed attentively at the busy pedestrians of the metropolitan city as they went on their business. He gained hope every time he saw similar attire to the man in question, that was any guy with smooth black hair and casual (yet expensive suit) but with no sight of the person he was looking for. _Maybe I just finish my frappe and go home, _he thought to himself, _this whole thing was a stupid idea to begin with_.

The photographer was too busy mentally berating himself to notice a shadow casting over him. ''Sorry I'm late'' the voice low and deep was what brought Edward back to attention, and looked up.

''I thought you weren't going to show up'' the photographer felt a little relieved that he didn't

''That would be rude without even letting you know'' Roy pulled the back of his chair and sat down.

The smell of cologne invaded the photographer's nostrils, _he smelled good_. Somehow perfume always made the person more appealing, but besides that, he was wearing a sweater wide from the shoulders with a light blue jacket, his sleeves rolled to his elbow, jeans, and suede shoes. This man was no cover boy, he was a fashion model alright. He leaned back against his chair and crossed his legs, with his ankle resting on the knee.

''I see you have already made your order, man I'm starving'' he pulled the menu book off the table and started flipping casually through the pages, unaware that the other was practically carving his eyes over him.

Edward swallowed and trying to calm the pounding in his heart and rather reason with his mind. _Okay he was handsome, and there was a good reason why women swarm all over him, but there is no reason to let it get you in the head._ Roy's lean eyes gazed briefly at him, and he felt almost like he could read his thoughts, so he averted his attention to the streets, cars lined up in front of each other, honking impatiently, there and then he could spot a yellow cab. Some people were luckier because they could use bikes instead and others walked across the pedestrian area, clustered; some heading to shops, others dropping down to the subway station.

''Edward?'' the blond's head turned around got back his attention from the rush of the city.

''Is everything okay?'' that question earned a raised eyebrow from the younger man.

''Yes I was thinking…stuff'' he shrugged, _oh great that sounded very lame_. Luckily Mustang didn't seem to think much about it as he started a casual talk.

''So how are you doing, well since we last met'' Roy asked, he closed the menu book with a flip, and placed it down on the table.

''Good I guess, still doing some commissions but I am still trying to get employed'' Roy titled his head slightly

''Have you ever tried to be self-employed?''

Edward let out an exaggerated sigh as if it what he was offering an impossible suggestion ''If that means building your own business, that is an overkill I have to have the money and name and…well that is what exactly I'm trying to gain'' he blushed a little, embarrassed that he is still a novice in this big city,

''I see, you can always go for small business like photo book shops or galleries''

''Well with my friend's help I am putting up my own website, you know, setting information about me, setting up my work and maybe commissions''

''That is a good start''

''Thanks, what about you?''

''In my case I handed out my applications a few companies, one which went to capitales, I was called for an interview and been working ever since, that is pretty much it''

Edward's jaw was loosely hanging as Roy was giving his brief overview of how he got the job.

''Man you had it easy'' he answered with a little envy.

''Really'' the reply puzzled the photographer by that vague answer, he wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, but before he could question it, Mustang proceeded with his own questions

''Has it been tough to cross the ocean and getting used to the new city?''

''Yes but I didn't move alone, my brother and his wife came with me, so it wasn't totally lonely, then I made new friends of course'' Roy listened to him brushing back his bangs with his fingers

''And a lover perhaps?'' Edward blinked at the unexpected question

''no not really'' he shrugged trying to be casual about it, _it's not like he was handing hey I'm gay do you want to go out with me cards _

''And you?'' The blond naturally was curious too

''Neither do I' Roy answered nonchalantly but rather looked at the waitress who was approaching towards the table.

The waitress scribbled down the orders and swift off to serve another table. It was relatively warm sunny afternoon, that one can go enough with a t-shirt and cap, Roy started to feel uncomfortable under his jacket so he slipped it off and hanged it on the back of his chair. The hem of his sweater was loosely hanging over his shoulder exposing his collarbone and neck, _gives one ample place to bite_. He tried to leave it at that before his mind runs off wild with imagination.

''So would you show me your work sometime?'' Edward blushed but tried to hid the fact that he gets very happy when people show interest in his work

''um sure if you want to, I have camera here but it is better to see them printed'' it was as if he was secretly asking him over.

''that sounds delightful, though I believe I didn't catch what kind of photography you do''

''street photography'' Edward replied proudly

''that is an unusual take'' the black haired man looked interested and curious

''I guess but this is a perfect place to do, and besides I always wanted to do something different''

''Like the owner I see'' Edward shot a glare in his direction, but Roy chuckled

''I mean it as good thing'' he explained but the blond looked skeptical, different meant also meant to be weird.

''So would you like to see them after lunch?'' Edward asked, he was a little eager to show him that he has something to offer too.

''show what?'' he had a great skill in plummeting his hopes up in less than a second

''the photos, MY photos'' Edward explained patiently

''oh right'' the photographer wandered whether the older man's head is floating in the clouds or he just doesn't really care.

''I'm sorry I was thinking about other things, work-related, since you mentioned photography and all, I've remembered that I have a photo session I have to sign for next week'' it seemed like it was sincere, so Edward mentally took his word for it.

''no problem'' he slurped down his frappe with a loud sound produced from sucking air through the straw. It would be considered as lack of manners in doing so, but the black haired man found it endearing. Soon the waitress came with the food, and both fell in silence, eating their respective meals.

''By the way do you have a car?'' Edward's head was bowed down, picketing on the crisps that were gathered on the side of the plate, now he lifted his head.

''Me? No I don't have a car'' ''mine is in repair, so I guess we have to take the subway''

''do you mind?''

''no it's just been a long time and I don't wish to be recognized, especially in a place like that'' which was true, among other things

''well I have a cap if you want, I took it off because it was annoying me''

''That is thoughtful'' He reached for his bag pulling his cap and pulled it onto Roy's head

''There, why are you laughing?'' Edward said looking puzzled

''it's nothing'' the truth was that he found Edward's mannerism to be very cute.

''Shall we take the subway train then after we finish lunch?'' Edward nodded.

Xxx

Edward opened the door of his apartment and headed in first, looking down to the ground and blushing, Roy followed him.

''Nice place'' he said looking around

''thanks'' with a plop he threw the keys on the counter

''want something to drink?''

''I am fine thanks, are you okay?'' Roy was standing in the middle of the room, wandering why Edward was behaving strangely since they got out of the train.

''No I'm fine'' he replied as he poured some soda in his glass

''Sit down I'll bring the album to the table'' The black haired man walked to the large table and took a chair. He rested his elbows over the table and entangled his fingers together waiting for Edward as he disappeared into another room. The photographer walked out a minute or two later, holding a large book in both hands, it had colourful sticky notes coming out. He placed its back on the table in front of Roy which made a soft thump when it landed; it was thick and heavy. Crimson flushed over his cheeks as if he knew what Roy was thinking

''Yea I have many pictures, but I'll show you my latest'' he flipped over the sheets in which the photos were neatly stacked under a layer of plastic folder.

At first glance the boy didn't seem to be organized at all, from his appearance down to his home, but Roy had to admit that when it regarded to his work, that was something else. The photographer used the sticky note under the name of Central park garden, in this way it was easy for him to find the section he wanted like this.

''well here is the collection I took at the park'' he started flipping through the pages more slowly now. Edward was standing behind him bending forward as he showed him his pictures, his chest brushing against his shoulder. He turned beet red, as he remembered what happened in the subway train. As usual the trains were very busy and filled with people going to and fro, from one place to another, and most of the time, they are cramped in the space of each compartment. Edward and Roy hopped in the train but there were no seats available, so they had to hold on the hangers. Edward tried to stabilize himself whenever the train recoiled and forced Ed in pushing into others, when the train stopped or started to move, but at one moment it took a sudden break that sent Edward right into Roy's arms. He looked up and realized he was practically hugging him ''I got you there'' Roy muttered which made Edward turn several shades of red.

''You have some quite unique ideas there, usually photography is mostly attributed to either people or landscapes'' the model said this in admiration.

''…uh well there are people and landscapes in my photos, but they are more intended as sceneries, if you know what I mean'' Roy nodded in agreement

''I don't like the idea of taking stationary photos, for me the whole idea of photography is about catching the moment, like what Eadweard Muybridge did with horses. It is more natural when you take photos of people doing things they usually do without taking notice of the camera, instead of having them sitting down and looking at it

''that is a very interesting concept'' he turned his head to the side looking at him, he was now so close to his face that their noses could touch.

_Take the chance_ his mind demanded, encouraged by the fact that was dangerously approaching closer, it just took one moment for their lips to lock. His lips were soft, tasted of the coffee that he took earlier, his mind went blank, all he knew that he wanted to taste him more. He stuck his tongue in the cave of the blond's mouth, their wet tongues swirling battling into a hot passionate kiss. Edward's breathe hitched, and had to pull back for a second to catch his breath, Roy's hot breathes tickled down his neck making him shiver uncontrollably, he never thought he would get so much adrenaline from one kiss. The older man stood up and held Edward by his waist and lifted him up on the table, he shoved to the floor whatever he found in the way, but before Edward could complain about his precious book being dropped on the floor, his lips were sealed by Roy's. The photographer wrapped his arms around his neck and ran his hand all over his hair, silky and soft as he mussing it up as much as he could, he felt the weight of the older pushing onto him as he pinned him down his back against the surface of the table. Roy straightened up, he crossed his hands on the side of his waist and pulled his sweater over his head, bending his torso as he did so. _Not in his wildest dreams he thought such a thing would turn like this_.

Xxx

''Edward are you alright?'' Rebecca entered into his apartment to find Edward lounging onto the couch with one barefoot foot on the seat and one of the floor, He laid against the corner and rested his elbow on the arm's couch. The rubber band at the end of his pony tail was missing and so the braid was started to get loose.

''Are we going to the movies?'' '

'Yea yea'' Edward didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as his friend, which it was nothing out of the ordinary, but she knew something was definitely out of sorts.

''Come one get your lazy ass up!'' Rebecca pulled his arm, the blond shrugged and stood up

''Take a shower and get ready'' she said smacking him on the bottom as he walked away. Then she noticed the books and other stuff were on the floor next to the table

''Why is your book on the floor?'' she said innocently, Edward accidentally hit his toe on the coffee table's leg and almost tripped.

''uh...nothing I was upset and stuff'' he hoped she would buy the lame excuse, there was no way in hell he was going to tell her what he was really doing on the table, or rather the appropriate term was **who **was he doing. He rushed to the bathroom before she could ask any more questions, while she went to pick up his photo collection album to place it back on the table.

She did notice that he was acting strange ever since the went to that exhibition not to mention that she tried to call him all afternoon and he didn't reply, and when she asked him he started to get flustered and bringing up excuses _as if he was doing housecleaning on a Sunday afternoon. _She smirked, she could safely assume that he has a boyfriend that he was keeping secret. She was determined to find who it was.

Edward got out of the shower, now freshly dressed and groomed for the evening. He took Rebecca's arm and headed out of the apartment. They took a cab and gave the direction to the movies. Before they entered in to the theatre they went to the cinema's cafeteria; Rebecca ordered popcorn and a big Coca-Cola while Edward just bought an ice tea.

''I'm so looking forward to see Tony Stark again'' she muttered very happily

''you have the weirdest tastes in men'' Edward replied in a not an amused tone.

''oh speaking of which, you saw Roy Mustang at the exhibition, I told you he is very cute''

Edward nearly spilled his drink at the mention of that man's name ''aha'' he tried to sound as un interested as possible to avoid suspicion, he knew her friend had a sharp eye on these things.

''I met him in person and he even signed the photo I took with him!'' she continued on excitedly ''people say he is a jerk but he's actually a nice person''

''why do people say that?'' That statement got Edward's attention

''They say he is hostile towards men and he's a hopeless skirt chaser, he got in trouble many times because he slept with someone else's woman, so they say''

''Is that so'' it came to a bitter realization that the man he invited to his house and had sex with on the table, knows next to nothing aside for his occupation and that he came from the same native country as Edward did. He didn't know what kind of personality he had or what his relationship with that blond haired woman was, or why he chose to work as a fashion model, all these question came to him now, and he felt more stupid than ever that he did not think it through.

The commercials were over and the movie was about to start. Rebecca was putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth which left the bag three quarters empty and they hadn't reached intermission yet. Edward was once again was with his head in the clouds. He didn't know where he stands, he wandered if it was just a flick, or it can become something more than that. He knew that the only way he can find out is to call him again, at the risk of being turned down, he swallowed the thought and decided to take it.

Rebecca was glancing at him from time to time, as if she knew something was troubling him, despite that she didn't say a word, he figured that she was waiting for him to say something. That is another thing he had to gather his courage and tell her, she would be probably shocked when she will know the truth. It was yet too early, he knows that he has to make the first move, than the rest will follow.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

xxx

Author's note: I mentioned three landmarks of a particular city in New York though I never actually wrote which one it is, can you guess? XD (*hint three landmarks and the last one is found here*)

xxx

Riza was about to knock on the door of Roy's office, but she paused, stretching her ears when she heard Roy's voice, she knew that he was most probably flirting with some woman instead of doing his job. The first instinct she had, was to barge in and put him straight back to work, but she hesitated when she heard the name Edward. It was familiar name but she couldn't recall anyone by that name. It wasn't unusual for Roy to call women the middle of the day, but since the last few days he called this guy Edward a few times which was rather unusual. He doesn't have a lot of friends and he was the kind of person who liked to have female company rather than male. She started to have the itching temptation to eavesdrop their conversation, even if that is not ethical. She moved her ear closer to the door.

''have you resorted to espionage?''

The voice made her jolt out of her skin, I had to be caught red-handed at the wrong moment she thought to herself as she spun her head around to find a blond haired man standing right behind her. He had short messy of blond air and an unlit cigarette playing between his lips, he had this shabby look that it wouldn't be so appealing if it was on anyone else. This man was Jean Havoc, one of the journal editors of Capitales. Riza quickly straightened up and cleared her throat  
''I was just checking on him'' she explained, she then noticed the file that he was holding under his arm ''Are you going to the boss?''  
He nodded ''yea I just finished reviewing the articles for the latest issue, he was breathing down my neck for the past few weeks in order for me to finish it'' he said sighing

''Don't worry he's like that on everyone lately, he's under pressure' Riza continued

''it's getting harder every year in competing with the other fashion magazines'' Havoc replied and Riza nodded in agreement.

''I need to get this to the boss and head out for a smoke, man it sucks working in an office all day'' he complained as he scratched the back of his head

''you should quit smoking'' he rolled his eyes which made her chuckle, and then he went on to his business.

She turned around, remembering why she was there in the first place. She couldn't hear him talk anymore, so she figured that the call had ended, she felt a little regret that she couldn't follow. She knocked on the door and turned the doorknob, pushing it to find Roy strangely doing what he was supposed to do. His head was dug into his work, looking through the collection for the photo-shoot he was going to do in the following week, unlike popular belief, models weren't just there to get dressed and be pretty.

She cleared her throat to acknowledge her presence, since he seemed like he was actually concentrating on what he was doing. He looked up and closed the heavy catalogue as she took a chair that was standing in front of his desk, he was being disquietingly obedient today.

''What's wrong?'' she immediately inquired, he gave her a baffled look in response as if he was caught doing something wrong without knowing

''I am fine…'' he said with a puzzled look

''You're doing what you are supposedly doing'' she said

''Isn't that a good thing?'' he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side

''Usually you procrastinate and leave the work all to the last minute, but you are actually working hard''.

He released the pen he was holding and leaned back on his chair, the pen made a thud sound when it fell on the book.

''well I decided to be nice to my manager for a change'' he was good at a lot of things, lying wasn't one of them.

She worked with him for long enough to see right through that and she knew that he was trying to find an excuse, he had a look as if he remembered something, and she could tell that he had other motives.  
He pouted and crossed his arms like a petulant child ''you have no faith in me at all'' he muttered

''Don't give me that look, are you going to slip off from work to have a lunch date with some woman?'' he shrugged his shoulders, even though he wouldn't admit it out loudly he did that more than he could remember.

She could safely assume that he was saying the truth this time. They were on terms that as long as it doesn't interfere with his job she wouldn't meddle too much on his personal business, so she left it at that, but this time she couldn't be more wrong.

xxx

Roy quickly packed up his things and headed out of the office before he bumps into Riza or anyone else. He hated lying to her but he couldn't quite tell her the truth either, he found himself quite lucky that she didn't suspect anything for the past week. The reason why he was working hard earlier was because he wanted to finish early enough so that he could have a quiet long lunch with Edward. He knew by experience that many times he had to give up lunch because of work so he knew he had to pay a little extra of his time in order to keep his word with the photographer.

Roy managed to leave the building without meeting anyone that would otherwise delay him and made his way to the elevator, pressing the button that will lead him to the underground parking lot. He got into his car, he started the engine and it begun to rumble when he twisted the key into the ignition hole. He drove out of the parking lot and headed to the meeting place. It was technically a fifth date, not counting the many times they meet shortly before going to work. It felt strange to actually have a series of dating with the same person. He was so used to have a few dates and one night stands that he couldn't remember the last time he was in an actual relationship, and to make the situation even stranger, the person he was dating was a young man. He never thought himself to swing on the other side nor did it occur to him that he would find another man sexually attractive.

Things had been very confusing since he had sex with Edward, it was the first time for him to be with another man, it should have felt unnatural but in the end it wasn't any other different with a woman, even if the gender was different the pleasure and the sensations were the same. Roy suddenly started feeling as though he had embarked on a whole new different aspect of life. He didn't want to think too much ahead, so he tried to keep his head clear, following where to his feet will take him, that was always his philosophy in life and for him it always had worked out well more or less.

The black haired drove to Madison Square Park, it was the usual meeting place because it wasn't very far from Roy's work place and as for Edward, public gardens were a perfect place for his work. Roy smirked when he spotted him wearing short and a t-shirt and his favourite camera hanging around his neck, sheltering under a tree branch that was sprouting on top of him, as he casually sat down with his arms along the ledge of the bench and his legs stretched and crossing on another.

''hey'' when Edward hears his voice, he looked in his direction. Roy joined him on the bench

''did you successfully slip off from work?'' the blond gave him a cheeky grin

''more or less, after all I did it just to see you'' Ed grunted and puffed his cheeks at his answer, he couldn't help himself but chuckle.

''pfft I bet you say that to all your lovers'' he said sceptically

''but I do'' he answered giving him a wounded look.

''Have you done any photography today?'' he rested his elbow on the ledge, his body turned to his lover's direction, he was very close and again Edward could smell his perfume, it made his heart skip a beat.

''A little but there aren't much people at this hour everyone is at work, unlike someone''

''Hey I HAVE a legit reason to be here, if you want to know I am out for lunchtime and to see your pretty face'' Edward rolled his eyes

''How hard is to stand there being all sexy in front of the flashing cameras?''

''It's not all that glamorous and flashy as you think you know''

''Really?'' Edward sounded curious

''especially when I have to be stuck with my manager tailing on my ass to get the work done''

''do you mean that blond haired woman I met at the photo exhibition'' he nodded

''That's Riza Hawkeye, she's been working with me as long as I've been in the company''

''so she is just a colleague''

''yes of course, are you having any doubts or perhaps jealous?''

Edward blushed, he crossed his arms and glared at him ''NO, I was just asking'' he said defensively but before he could say anything else he felt Roy's lips on his own.

The earlier frustration had melted down by the taste of his mouth and his tongue battling with his own in a passionate kiss, there was something almost devilish about him, how he could soothe him so quickly and stir that tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. As their kiss deepened Roy's hand touched Edward's cheek and ran along his nape and pushed him closer, letting out hot breathe as they mingled their lips with each other and occasionally Edward bit his lover's lower lip playfully. Roy then pulled back

''My lunchtime is soon over so I have to go now, I'll call you later'' with a light kiss then he stood up

''Later'' it left Edward catching his breath, empty and longing for more, cursing because of the fact that he was left hanging like that.

xxx

Edward left the place a little bit brooding and frustrated, he wanted to bang him right there on the bench, if he could. He was going to plan to do some more photos, but he couldn't think about anything right now, he just wanted a cold shower. He hated it him for making him go all hot by the simplest things, but he loved it at the same time. His lover was rather clueless when it came in relationship with other men, often he picks up cheesy lines that he probably was accustomed to say to women, he even brings him sweets and flowers, and Edward would often give him a look like are you an idiot?. The blond wanted to appreciate his effort, but he really had no experience in this kind of thing, though he secretly enjoyed the fact that he was his first man. On the other hand, Roy was an incredible lover, aside for his charm and sex appeal, he knew perfectly were to touch and caress him that sends shivers down his spine, how to kiss him and make him loose his breathe, how to make love to him and leave him hanging for more.  
Blush spread all over face when he thought about it, it wasn't like he never did it before, but there was something entirely different with him, that it almost hurts, and after they are done he would just sleepily wrap his arms around him and rest his head over his lover's chest, hearing his heartbeat, letting the warmth fuzzy feeling buzzing off in his body and mind as they cooled off.

He forgot how good it feels to be with someone, it had been a very long time since he had real relationship because all the few lovers that he had were just merely a series of dates and occasionally spending the night together but none out of the ordinary.

Still there was one thing that it was bothering him, they weren't hiding their relationship, they kissed in the public several times, and Roy doesn't seem to have qualms with the idea of hanging out with Edward in restaurants and other public places, however they weren't officially in relationship, in fact he still haven't told to Rebecca, and not even to his brother or anyone that he knows, and most likely Roy did the same. He did accept his lover's condition that they should keep it quiet for now, he admitted that it was a good reason until they know where their relationship was going, but he was dying see the world's face that the New York supermodel Roy Mustang is all his. He knew that such news will disappoint many women, he smirked at the idea, but he knew better not to rush into it. Though he couldn't just ignore the little voice inside his head, he knew that Roy must had a lot of lovers that came before him, from what he had heard Roy never really had a 'girlfriend' so it made him unsure whether he's serious about this, or he was just taking him for a ride.

He stripped off his clothes and threw them in the laundry basket and slipped into the shower cubicle. He turned the knob and let the drizzle of water wash down over his face and heated skin. He pulled the rubber band of his ponytail and his hair begun to loosen up, he ran his fingers through the blond bangs as it fell evenly over his shoulders. He hoped that the shower would wash away the heavy feeling in his heart.

xxxx

Roy returned back to the office building and hoped that Riza wasn't there waiting for him and preaching him because he was taking too long to lunch. He didn't in the least expect his boss to be standing in front of the office looking rather dreary. It was unusual for him because he was generally very outgoing and friendly but something had been really troubling lately, though for reasons that he didn't know. This man was king Bradely a man in his sixties who still looks rather young and well-kept despite his age. ''Your manager told me that you went out for lunch so I was waiting until you'd come back I need to talk to you'' Roy didn't like the sound of that at all, he followed his boss to his office.

The older man sat down behind his desk and tangled his fingers together, beside him laid a handful of papers and a newspaper and various stationeries and little memoirs kept on his desk. Roy took a seat and waited for him to speak, wanting to know what he had done wrong that the boss has to do the talking to him. Usually when he gets in trouble, the boss speaks to the manager and calls him for attention, but generally they were petty things, they weren't as grave as to call attention of the boss himself.

'Did I do something wrong?'' he couldn't help but ask that because the anxiety was killing him.

King Bradely opened the newspaper and pushed it in front of the young man before him. He gave him a puzzled look but then he looked down at the newspaper and saw a black and white photo at the top of the page of him kissing Edward across a table in a coffee shop. Right then he felt like he wanted to turn into a fly because he wouldn't have to face this awkward situation. He looked up at his boss, trying to think carefully of what to say.

''So can you explain this to me?'' Roy is a man who usually was confident in whatever he did even if he had to face difficult situations, but for the first time he felt at loss.

''Sir it is not like what it seems'' he hated himself for bringing such an overrated lame excuse.

King Bradely leaned back against his leather chair and rested his hands on his palm in a relaxed manner ''frankly I don't really care on which side you are, but this is going to have quite an impact on the publicity''

''What do you mean exactly?'' Roy inquired

''what I mean is that this will cause an uproar on behalf of your reputation, as if it wasn't bad enough that you have many love affairs with random women but you always kept it quiet so I cannot say anything about it, however going in public on this will cause problems''

Roy bit his lower lip in frustration, he had no say on his love affairs because it was true and he cannot deny this situation because he cannot just ignore the hard evidence on the paper that will fall on many doorsteps.

Roy decided that at least he would be honest about it ''Look things are going well with this person but I did not wish to make it public for now it is still very early, so how can I make this right?''

''It is not that simple, the photography shoot you were contracting with for next week is off, because I am sorry if I sound harsh but they don't want to be involved with a scandal' Roy felt an arrow piercing through his heart, he never realized how harsh it can be to just simply be judged as someone who sleeps around simply because he was photographed with another man.

King Bradley felt bad for the young man but he knew that this can ruin his reputation altogether if he didn't handle it well. Roy felt torn apart about this news, he couldn't just announce that he was gay because frankly he wasn't sure what he was, up until now he only had relationships with women and he had no idea how to feel about it to be with a guy, he never had felt anything for men before and he was pretty much certain that he was straight and he wouldn't imagine himself to be with a man if it wasn't for Edward, does that make him bisexual or just preferential? He touched his forehead feeling dizzy from the confusion and the emotions that were altogether jammed inside his head.

''Take your time in deciding on what are you going to do about it but remember this, you are on the head list of top models and there are many young potentials running up for success and it wouldn't be difficult for you to be replaced, you know how fast-paced and highly competitive this kind of business is, you are in a precarious situation and even though I do wish there is an alternative, I feel I must advice you that your relationship with this man might ruin your carrier, it is not a right time to settle down if you wish to have a solid successful carrier''

Roy felt that he was about to kill right that beautiful thing that was starting to bloom.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

xxx

Author's note: Last chapter finally! Just a little heads up it has non-explicit sexual references and also in this chapter I made references to another anime and a song, can you guess which anime and which song they are? XD please let me know if you do xD

xxx

''It's nice for you to visit me for a change'' Alphonse smiled as he sat across the table looking at his brother

''yea of course I wanted to see how you are doing especially since the accident'' Edward wrapped his fingers around the mug feeling the warmth of the hot tea somehow soothing

''That is nice of you, but I am fine now, I'm still up and running'' he chuckled ''so how are you doing these days brother?''

''Nothing much still looking for a job and hanging out with Rebecca''

''still not seeing anyone?'' his younger brother had a knack of hitting the nail on the forehead and Edward felt a little at loss for a moment, he really wished he could tell him about the exciting news that he is dating Roy Mustang but he knew that he couldn't ''well no'' he felt a sharp guilt in his heart but he wanted to keep his words with his lover.

''oh I see well I wish you good luck on that keep looking and maybe you stumble across the right guy'' Alphonse was a really good natured guy and it pained Edward that he had to lie to him and keep it to himself. He did not say anything but just looking down and the cup and feeling miserable about it.

''What about your work are you working on a new collection?'' he felt a little relieved that he changed the subject

''well yes my theme is in the subway it's a perfect place to capture all kinds of people from different classes, age and background coming together in one place, it's somehow different from other public place like public gardens or restaurants''

''sounds like you are getting into socio-economic theme, it's quite the thinking out of the box''

''I am a walking eccentric, for me thinking about the box is in my genes'' Edward said chuckling

''That is true brother you always been the 'odd' one, in a good way'' Alphonse said smirking when Edward shot him a glare.

''Speaking of work, where's Winry wasn't she off today?'' Alphonse nodded in response ''Yes but she is out for shopping''

''Knowing your wife her way of 'shopping' is at the ironmongery''

Alphonse laughed in response ''no no she is actually shopping for some groceries, she said she is looking forward in cooking for dinner, she haven't done some cooking for some time now because she was always busy with her work''

''oh boy, I am sorry for you'' Edward muttered

''oh now Ed don't be so mean she's actually pretty good at it if you give her try especially her apple pie''

''I remember that she took the recipe from that nice flower lady back in Germany, man I miss our old home''

''I agree we should pay a visit in summer, Winry often tells me she wishes to visit her grandmother'' He nodded and lifted his cup finishing his tea, he placed it back down and glanced at his wrist watch. ''sorry brother, but I have to go now, I am going to meet with someone''

Alphonse cocked his head to the side ''Rebecca?''

Ed stood up ''no it's another friend'' he said as he pushed the chair back in its place.

He looked down as he rested his hands on the back of the chair, hating the awkward moment of silence, broken by the sound of mewling and something brushing against his leg

''hello Tobi' he knelt and picked up the ginger cat in his arms, it purred as he scratched it between its ears. Alphonse stood up as well

''He's probably hungry'' he said as he picked up his food and refilled it in its bowl.

The cat pounced off from Edward's arms and ran toward the bowl and started eating

''good boy'' Alphonse muttered as he patted its back.

''I shall be going then''

''of course have a nice day brother, and if you want to call or visit you can do it anytime''

''thanks, later'' Edward hugged his brother and made his leave.

He looked at his wrist watch again, he had to hurry up and head to Roy's place, it was the first time he ever invited to his home so he was a little bit excited. He took the subway train wondering what kind of fancy house he lives in, probably like one of those large mansions with a pool and a bar in the backyard. He made his way to his house and he was pretty surprised that it was rather a modest maisonette. He climbed up the front stairs and rang the doorbell but no one answered, he waited a little bit there was still no response, frustrated he walked around the house to find the back door open which led to the kitchen. ''Is there anyone here?'' there was no one in sight and he felt a little awkward because it felt like intruding.

He walked further in to find himself in the living room, he heard a strange noise that caught his attention he turned around ''Roy?'' he muttered and followed to where the noise came from. He pushed the door and his eyes widened in shock and horror when caught a glimpse of Roy butt naked lying on top of a half dressed woman. Her skirt was raised up and her smooth legs were wrapped around his waist, her head was thrown back as his fingers intertwined with hers. He couldn't bear to watch he turned and ran as fast as he could from where he came. It cannot be happening he told to himself over and over again, as he ran and he didn't know where he was going. He never felt so ashamed before.

xxx

Sometime before Edward came by Roy was standing in front of the counter as he was chopping the condiments for his sandwich while he left the heat low on the cooker's knob as the egg was spread in the pan making a low sizzling sound and filled the kitchen with the delicious smell of the cooking egg. His mind was heavy as he thought about what the boss told him earlier, he didn't wish to leave Edward but at the same time he didn't wish to lose his job either, he had worked very hard in the space of two years in order for him to get to where he was. He felt that he was a very dangerous situation and he didn't know what to do. He knew that scandals like that were gems for the media to scoop about and make the story even more exaggerated then it really was. He didn't have the heart to read the article that encircled his relationship with Edward, he abhorred the very thing about it, imagining god knows what kind of stupidity and falsity it had in order to make it as much as interesting to the ignorant readers and possibly raising more gossip.

He was glad that the address of his house was kept strictly secret because he would have to face the mass of journalists and fans and ask him inadequate questions about his personal life, as if it wasn't bad enough to find them in front of the company waiting for him to appear. Sadly it wouldn't be long until the journalists find their way to his house too, maybe it was better to move in the old apartment he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, he felt a little relieved to see Edward again and he dashed to the door opening it. He did not, however find Edward standing on the doorway but instead a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair.  
''What are you doing here?'' he asked surprised

''that isn't much of a warm welcome Roy my dear'' she said as she made herself home and walked in before he invited her.

''I am kind of in the middle of something'' Roy muttered in a frustrated voice

''you haven't even called me once for months'' she said as she sat down on the couch

''I have been busy'' ''busy with that contract you were talking about so much?''

''Yes'' he replied

''Or busy with that blond haired kid with the odd look'' her words made him feel like something had pierced right through him

''that is not of your own concern'' he replied with an irritated look.

She stood up ''well it is, since you've been saying that you want to take our relationship to more than just 'casual' dates'' she replied, she too felt hurt for giving her hopes up just to crush them into little pieces.

''Then we stopped meeting and you even stopped calling altogether what was I supposed to do? Pretend like nothing had happened?'' she said angrily as she placed her hands on her hips

''I was going to keep my word but things took a different turn''

''Stop lying, I know you are just trying to find an easy excuse for you to get out of this situation!'' she said pointing her finger down

''fine then don't believe me!'' Roy replied as he waved his hands in a manner of exasperation

''I don't want to be just tossed aside like other women'' she yelled and started to find it harder to control over her emotions

''I am sorry for that I never really intended to hurt you''

''Your words are empty, they don't mean anything!'' before she could say anything else she felt his lips pressing her own.

She was dazed at first but she could not pull away, at least this time she thought he was going to make it right. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. They were so taken by the earlier argument that the heated moment had turned into passionate sex. It was like had no control over his body, for him it was the most natural thing. He snapped back to reality when Edward walked on them, and then all the horror of what he has done came burdening on him. It was like he was drunk and he suddenly became sober and he has to face the harsh consequence of his doings.

Perhaps what happened might have been a good thing after all.

xxx

There was a loud knock on the door and still Rebecca called out her friend's name several times and still there was no response. His mail box was crowded with unopened letters and some where even scattered on the floor. She hated to resort to that but took out a spare key from her bag and opened the door of Edward's apartment. It was a good thing that she asked his brother to borrow it. The idiot had shut himself for three weeks in his own apartment without much reason why. She called him several times but he never answered the phone, and even Alphonse started to get worried when he didn't pick up his calls. Something was terribly wrong and she knew it, Edward wasn't the type to crash down so easily but whatever made him so devastated it was a complete mystery to her. She never had seen him breaking down like that, not even after break ups.

''Edward it's me Rebecca'' she called out but he was nowhere in sight, his apartment was in a mess, clothes were lying on the couch and everywhere. There were food cans on the table and rubbish on the floor. Several garbage bags were piling up next to the kitchen counter and not to mention the dirty plates and silverware were left unwashed in the sink. Edward had never been much of a neat freak but he definitely kept his apartment relatively clean. She felt her heart skip a beat, she was getting even more worried about him now. She opened the door that led to his 'office' room which was generally a small desk with a computer, cabinet and some small bookshelves. Edward was there sitting on his moving chair with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried in his knees. Rebecca placed a hand on his back

''hey Ed you know I've been calling you, I am worried about you'' she said in a soft spoken voice

Edward looked up, his eyes were red and the bags under his eyes were visible, he looked tired and had been crying.

''I'm sorry'' he said ''I'm so sorry' he continued as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

She looked dumbfounded because she had absolutely no idea what he was apologizing for

''listen why don't we move to the couch so I can make you some hot tea and you can tell me what happened'' she said as she rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

He nodded and slowly he stood up and walked out of the room. He flopped on the couch resting his head on the arm, while Rebecca made some tea for him. She then sat next to him and handed to him the warm cup in his hands. He picked it up with both hands and started blowing to cool it off, and started to tell her everything about what happened, from the moment he met Roy at the photography exhibition till he walked in on him cheating with some woman.

Rebecca's eyes widened astounded, those things happened in romance novels and movies, but to think that it happened to her best friend, she couldn't believe it was true. She started feeling guilty that she enjoyed gossiping things like that when it happened to someone else.

''Why then you were apologizing to me?'' she asked

''I kept it a secret from you even if you are such a good friend to me, I wanted to honour his promise about keeping it low but I can't believe I was such a big idiot and really fell for that bastard'' he placed a hand over his forehead, he started to get a headache, a low annoying pounding in his head. Rebecca remained quiet and she just listened, all that she came to know right now was so hard to believe, to absorb every little thing it seemed really surreal that her best friend was dating a womanizer and then he ended up cheating with her, it was all too much to take, it really sounded like something coming out of a soap opera.

''You have to pull yourself together'' she said nudging him a little from the shoulder

''How can I do that? I fell for such a low trick, I should have known''

''you can't really know about those things silly'' Rebecca said trying to comfort him

''I knew he was a skirt-chaser, I shouldn't even have thought about dating him in the first place'' he buried his head on her shoulder

''Now now you are being way too hard on yourself'' she then stood up and took her hands into his

''Get a shower and dressed we are going out'' he rose an eyebrow

''Where to?''

''Having fun of course''

He let out a shrug ''DO I looked like I am up for that?'' '

'Come on it will make you feel better trust me!''

He rolled his eyes ''you sound like some cheesy salary woman'' he answered unenthusiastically as he reluctantly stood up.

xxx

In the following weeks Roy had announced that he was going out with the beautiful woman who works as a doctor in a local clinic and that mishap with Edward was just a misinterpretation of journalists in order to make scoop. It had surprised everyone (including his manager) that he finally decided to settle down, but eventually everything went back to normal

He was talking to the photographer before starting the shoot, luckily they re-established the contract by the help of his boss (that is he called them and talked to the manager in charge and seemed like he was able to smooth things over) Roy turned his head to see his manager always dressed neatly while holding her file in her lap.

''Good morning'' he said winking at her. She rolled her eyes and landed the file on his head making a thud sound.

''Morning'' she said dryly

''You are harsh, always damping my mood with boring stuff'' he replied as he took the file from her hands

''You seemed such in a good mood I thought you would be more eager to work harder'' at her reply he looked as though a lightning struck down on him

Havoc walked in ''I've been looking all over for you, your dear girlfriend wants to talk to you'' he said as soon as he saw Roy

The raven haired man looked at his agent ''Just a minute'' he said

She just eyed him but nodded and he sped off

''Thanks'' he said as he was walking out of the room and tapped Havoc's shoulder,

''Man you are lucky'' the blond journalist muttered ''Hey can you ask her if she has single sister or a friend?'' the blond haired man placing his palms together as if he was praying

Roy chuckled ''alright my friend I will'' he said

''Gee thanks!'' he said hoping that he might get lucky this time unlike the last time when he was hooked up with Armstrong's little sister, he shivered thinking about how he ended up turned down so quickly.

Roy headed out of the building to talk to his woman, he quickly took the elevator and headed down to the first floor. He walked past the reception room and she was there standing with her arms crossed as she looked around.

''Hey'' he approached her

''Hello sorry to drop in like this but I was just passing by and since you don't always pick up your cell phone I thought I just come here and tell you''

''Yell me what's up?'' he inquired curiously

''You know I was going to have an extra shift because one of the staff was sick, turns out that someone else is going to replace him and I can get home soon, so I was thinking we could go for dinner or something''

''Sure that will be great, than I shall call you when I finish?''

''Yes please'' she said as she tiptoed on her feet she pulled his tie slightly and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as kissed her, caressing her jaw as he softly pressed his lips with her.

She then let go ''have a nice day sweetie'' she said and then she left, and soon he turned his heels and headed to the shooting. Nothing had ever felt so perfect,

At least that was what he believed, so why there was a tingling sense of void and aching inside his heart?

xxx

Edward was in the balcony overlooking out at the street, with a packet of pocky in hand and one in between his lips, tasting it sweetness but at the same time, he wasn't eating it, he seemed lost in his thoughts. He started to feel a little better when he received an email that said that they reviewed his interview and he got accepted for the job, it wasn't a big deal, he was offered to do photography for special special events such as weddings, family portraits, and so on, it was a far cry from what he usually does but it was at least better than nothing. He felt that he should have been happier about it but still he was pretty depressed, he tried so hard to put past that mess behind but couldn't help thinking about him from time to time, that bastard invaded his brain even when he hadn't seen him since then, he hated it, he felt bitter, he thought over and over how he will never forgive him for what he has done, but at the same time he felt lonely, he missed him. He shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts, he knew he had to get over him because he wasn't going back to him ever.

The doorbell rang which interrupted his thoughts, he quickly stood up and walked to the door, thinking that it was Rebecca as she usually visits him, but instead he found the last person on earth he was expecting to be dropping at his door.

''Hello Edward you look like you've seen a ghost'' Roy appeared at his doorstep with a bouquet of flowers, as if whatever had happened between them had never occurred

''YOU YOU'' he felt the rage going up to his head and he was so overwhelmed at that moment that he couldn't express himself with words so instead he shut the door in his face with a slam catching his nose in the process.

''Owow that hurts! Please Edward let me talk to you just for a minute!'' he could heard Roy from the other side of the door but he just flopped on the couch and crossed his arms ignoring him.

''I think my nose is bleeding please let me in!'' he continued pleadingly as he knocked on the door

''Why don't you just drop DEAD?!'' Edward muttered throwing the pillow cushion at the door

''Listen Ed I know you absolutely hate me right now, I know I've been a complete jerk to you but I want to make it up to you I left my job for you!''

A minute later he opened the door to find Roy cradling his injured nose.

''You did what?'' he said in an astounded voice

''It was tough to decide my career or you but then I figured…'' Edward pulled his arm and let him in and then he pushed him on the couch

''hold your head high'' he said, Roy did so as Edward went to the medicine cabin and brought some cotton pads. The blond sat by his side and pressed it onto Roy's nostrils. The older man held it with his right hand as he threw his head back and with his left hand he touched the hand that Edward was resting on his thigh.

''As I was saying between my job and you I can always find another place to work but I will never find someone like you'' he squeezed his hand a little ''this time it's for real''

Edward blushed but he glared at him ''what about the girl you were so proudly going out with'' he asked

''I dumped her and believe me she wasn't very happy, she really slapped me very hard'' '

'Serves you right'' Roy chuckled at his response

''This time let me tell you how I really feel about you'' but before he could say it Edward leaned over to him and kissed him

''Don't, you say it is best when you say nothing at all''

xxx


End file.
